Sevmione Lolita
by virgology
Summary: Romans Hermiony Granger i Severusa Snape'a w stylu Lolity.
1. Chapter 1

Hermiona wysiadła z pociągu, pożegnała się ze wzruszeniem z Harry'm, Ronem i Ginny, porozmawiała parę minut z resztą Weasleyów, po czym opuściła peron 9 i ¾, by odszukać na stacji kolejowej swojej mamy i razem z nią wrócić do domu i rozpocząć wakacje.

Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do siebie smutno, gdy w oddali zobaczyła matkę. Tak bardzo brakowało jej w tym widoku stojącego obok mamy ojca... Wiedziała jednak, że już nigdy nie będzie dane jej go ujrzeć. Nigdy już nie będzie stał u boku Jean Granger. Nigdy nie wejdzie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, wieczorem do pokoju Hermiony, gdy przebywała w domu w czasie wakacji lub ferii, by postawić jej na biurko gorące kakao i opowiadać przez piętnaście minut o tym, jakie problemy w pracy miał w ostatnim czasie. Nigdy tego nie zrobi, bo nie żyje. Nie żyje od dwóch lat, trzech miesięcy, ośmiu dni. Hermiona mimowolnie liczyła w głowie dni, które upływały, odkąd jej tata zginął w ataku terrorystycznym w Londynie. Został zastrzelony tylko dlatego, że znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie. Ta świadomość była dla Hermiony najbardziej dołująca.

Pani Granger, która już wyciągała ramiona ku swej córce, by ją objąć i być może rozpłakać się, jak to zdarzyło jej się rok, a także dwa lata temu, kiedy samotnie przybywała po córkę na stację, czekała na nią tutaj, a nie na peronie, gdyż chyba nie chciała słów pocieszenia od Weasleyów oraz rozmowy o tym, co się stało. Wiedzieli, ponieważ Hermiona im powiedziała, jednak pani Granger nie potrafiła o tym rozmawiać. Co prawda w jakimś stopniu pogodziła się już z tym, co się stało, ale za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przy niej – poza Hermioną – poruszał temat pana Grangera, spinała się i wlepiała niewidzące spojrzenie przed siebie.

– Ależ się cieszę, że wróciłaś – powiedziała Jean, trzymając już minutę córkę w swych objęciach. – Gdy jesteś w Hogwarcie, czuję się bardzo samotna...

– Wiem, mamo – odparła Hermiona, a jej warga zadrżała. – Ale został mi jeszcze tylko siódmy rok. Później wrócę do ciebie, poszukam pracy w naszym świecie...

Zaczęły zmierzać w stronę wyjścia z dworca.

– Ach, nie rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze o tym... – pani Granger zerknęła na nią. – Hermiono, nie musisz wracać do mnie i szukać pracy u nas. Nie po to uczysz się w szkole magii i jesteś w niej wybitną uczennicą, by nic potem z tego nie mieć.

– Przecież nie możesz do końca życia żyć sama. Nie zgadzam się na to.

– Nie jestem zupełnie sama... Mam koleżanki, siostrę... Dam radę. Poza tym będziesz do mnie wpadać. Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Zanim wróciły do domu, kupiły sobie duże kubełki frytek. Hermiona uśmiechała się, krocząc ulicami Londynu i obserwując zwykłych ludzi, samochody, gazety w rękach przechodniów, na których zdjęcia się nie ruszały...

– Może zrobimy dziś na kolację coś specjalnego? Uczcimy to, że wreszcie jesteśmy razem i mamy dwa miesiące przed sobą wspólnego spędzania czasu! – zaproponowała Hermiona z uśmiechem, otwierając szafkę w kuchni, by wyjąć z niej kubek i zrobić sobie herbatę.

Dłoń ześlizgnęła jej się z uchwytu otwierającego szafkę, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na ulubionym kubku jej taty, który wciąż stał na swoim miejscu. Podbródek zaczął jej drgać. Jean, która właśnie wstawiała wodę na herbatę, zauważyła to i szybko podeszła do córki, po czym mocno ją do siebie przytuliła.

– Musisz przywyknąć. Za parę dni będzie już dobrze – mówiła. – Wiele jego rzeczy stoi wciąż na swoich miejscach, kochanie...

– I dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona przez łzy. – Nigdy nie wolno nam o nim zapomnieć. Masz rację, muszę przywyknąć, za każdym razem, gdy od tamtego czasu wracam do domu na wakacje, muszę przywykać od nowa... Jakby ta okrutna prawda wciąż do mnie nie do końca docierała...

– To po prostu smutek i tęsknota. Ja też je wciąż bardzo często czuję... Ale tata czuwa nad nami. Ciągle to zauważam.

Przez parę minut milczały, obejmując się wzajemnie.

– To jak z tą kolacją? – zapytała w końcu Hermiona, odsuwając się od mamy, gdy usłyszały gwizd czajnika.

– Jestem jak najbardziej za. Może zrobimy ryż z sosem warzywnym i kurczakiem?

– Jasne, uwielbiam to!

– Wiem – pani Granger uśmiechnęła się.

Do wieczora Hermiona siedziała prawie cały czas w swoim pokoju, najpierw rozpakowując kufer, a następnie czytając z fascynacją mugolski romans, siedząc na laptopie i przeglądając wiadomości z mugolskiego świata, a później rozciągając się przy filmiku mugolskiej instruktorki jogi. Mówiąc krótko, niesamowicie cieszyła się, że wróciła do tego świata, który był dla niej często bardziej niezwykły i zaskakujący, niż ten magiczny.

O tym jednak, że mugolski świat miał zaskoczyć ją bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek magiczny, miała się dopiero przekonać...

Pierwszy miesiąc wakacji minął Hermionie i jej mamie bardzo przyjemnie i spokojnie. Większość czasu spędziły w domu, jednak nie nudziły się. Wyjazd na parę dni gdzieś nad wodę planowały w sierpniu, który właśnie nadszedł. Nadszedł, a wraz z nim wielka niespodzianka...

Hermiona ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i dziwnym uśmieszkiem przyglądała się swojej mamie, kiedy ta stała przed lustrem i przykładała do siebie to wieszak z jedną sukienką, to z drugą.

– Mamo, co dziś za wyjątkowy dzień, że się tak stroisz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– Ach... – Jean zmieszała się, a na jej policzki wstąpiły rumieńce. – Nie mówiłam ci, bo nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle dojdzie do tego dzisiejszego spotkania... Poznałam ostatnio w knajpce pewnego faceta... Wtedy, kiedy byłam z koleżanką pogadać przy drinku... Wydawał mi się strasznie dziwny, odstawał dosyć od społeczeństwa... Pomyślałam nawet, że może jest z tego magicznego świata... Luiza musiała po pewnym czasie lecieć, bo zadzwonił jej mąż, że ich dziecko dostało gorączki, więc zostałam w knajpce sama i tak wyszło, że się przysiadł do mnie. Długo rozmawialiśmy. Bardzo inteligentny i błyskotliwy człowiek. Próbowałam nawet z niego wyciągnąć, czy nie jest przypadkiem czarodziejem, ale nie wpadł w żadną z moich pułapek, a zapytać wprost nie mogłam, czy nim jest, bo gdyby się okazało, że nie, to od razu byłabym przekreślona w jego oczach, no bo przecież co to za pytanie w ogóle, prawda? Także nie wiem tak naprawdę, kim on jest.

– Och, mamo, czarodzieje raczej nie przesiadują w mugolskich knajpkach – Hermiona zaśmiała się. – Wątpię więc, by nim był. No chyba, że byłaś w Dziurawym Kotle, ale nie sądzę.

– Nie, byłam w tej knajpce, do której się dojeżdża autobusem od nas. Tej niedaleko.

– No to tam żaden czarodziej raczej nie zawędrował. A jak się umówiliście w końcu, skoro mówisz, że nie byłaś pewna, czy dojdzie dziś do spotkania?

– Bo przy tym ostatnim spotkaniu podałam mu numer telefonu, ale nie umówiliśmy się na żaden konkretny dzień... I dziś... Zastałam pod drzwiami ten liścik – podała Hermionie kawałek kartki, na którym było coś napisane. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem poznał nasz adres, pewnie jakoś przez internet, czy coś...

„_Witaj, to ja – nieznajomy z knajpy. Podałaś mi numer telefonu, jednak stwierdziłem, że będę bardziej oryginalny i postaram się zdobyć Twój adres, by umówić się z Tobą listownie. Jeśli jesteś chętna na spotkanie, to będę dziś czekał w tej knajpie, co ostatnio, o godzinie 19. Niech nie przeraża Cię ciemność nocy, zobowiązuję się odprowadzić Cię pod dom._"

– Chwila, znam ten charakter pisma! – zawołała Hermiona i zaczęła się głęboko zastanawiać, do kogo należał.

– Och, na pewno nie znasz – Jean zaśmiała się. – Po prostu może ci przypomina czyjś.

– Zapewne... – odparła dziwnym tonem Hermiona, oddając mamie powolnie liścik i wciąż podejrzliwie na niego zerkając. – Ale dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że ktoś, kogo znam, ma bardzo podobne pismo... Ale nie pamiętam kto.

– Hermiono... Wracając jeszcze do tematu... Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zła, że się z kimś idę spotkać? Właściwie nie z kimś, a z mężczyzną... W końcu... No wiesz... Tata...

– Mamo, oczywiście nie jestem na ciebie zła! Masz prawo do szczęścia i jeśli tylko ten facet ci je zapewni, to go zaakceptuję w naszej rodzinie. Baw się dzisiaj dobrze i pokaż mu, jak urocze są kobiety z rodziny Granger.

Hermiona zamierzała czekać na powrót mamy, jednak gdy po jodze, którą zaczęła regularnie uprawiać, poszła wziąć kąpiel, a następnie położyła się na łóżku, momentalnie zasnęła. Obudziła się dopiero około północy i to nie sama z siebie, a przez głosy dobiegające z salonu. Jej mama opowiadała właśnie głośno jakąś historię. Hermiona obstawiała, że Jean nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że mówi tak głośno, zapewne za sprawą wina, którego zapach czuć było w powietrzu, gdy dziewczyna otworzyła cicho drzwi swojego pokoju i wyszła na korytarz.

– Moja córka, Hermiona, wróciła miesiąc temu ze szkoły... Uczęszcza do szkoły z internatem, dlatego wraca tylko na wakacje i ferie... Jest świetną uczennicą... Niestety uczy się takich rzeczy, że niewiele z nich rozumiem...! – Jean wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Pewnie i ty byś nie zrozumiał, więc szkoda się nad tym rozwodzić. Och, Severusie, doleję ci jeszcze wina!

Hermionie ugięły się kolana i upadła na podłogę. Na szczęście na korytarzu rozłożony był gruby dywan, który stłumił dźwięk upadku. _Nie, to niemożliwe_, pomyślała. _Przecież mężczyzn o tym imieniu na pewno jest całkiem sporo...! I w dodatku... zapewne całkiem sporo z nich ma pismo... _

– To zabawne, ja właśnie pracuję w szkole z internatem i też wracam do domu tylko na wakacje i ferie – usłyszała.

_...i, o Merlinie, nawet głos, Severusa Snape'a! Tak... na pewno sporo! _

Gdy opuścił ją szok, zalała ją fala złości. Przecież Snape musiał wiedzieć, że przeklęta Jean Granger to matka jego uczennicy, a także musiał być świadom, że przeklęta Hermiona, która uczy się w szkole z internatem, z której wraca do domu tylko na wakacje i ferie, to ta sama przeklęta Hermiona Granger, którą mija w roku szkolnym na korytarzach! I w dodatku okłamywał jej matkę, że nie jest czarodziejem! To był szczyt wszystkiego. Postanowiła przerwać tę żenadę i zbiegła – w piżamie składającej się z białego, przyległego do ciała topu oraz z białych spodenek – do salonu.

– Mamo...?! – spojrzała na rodzicielkę wzrokiem wojownika, który zamierza bronić swej ojczyzny nawet za cenę śmierci.

– Och, Hermiono! – Jean wlepiła w nią zaskoczone spojrzenie i podniosła się z fotela.

Hermiona dostrzegła szczęśliwe iskierki w oczach matki, których nie widziała od dwóch lat i ponad trzech miesięcy. Zawahała się.

– A więc to musi być twoja córka...? – Snape spojrzał na Jean, a następnie na Hermionę. W jego wzroku, który nie wydawał się na początku czegokolwiek zdradzać, Hermiona dostrzegła nagle jakby pewne ostrzeżenie.

– Tak, to moja Hermiona. Najwspanialsza dziewczyna na świecie. Hermiono, to jest Severus. Odprowadził mnie do domu i tak wyszło, że stwierdziliśmy, iż jeszcze posiedzimy trochę w salonie...

Severus podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Hermiony, a następnie wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Stali tak, że on znajdował się tyłem do Jean, a jednocześnie zasłaniał przed jej wzrokiem Hermionę. Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie.

– Chyba nie chcesz, aby mama była nieszczęśliwa? – wyszeptał tak cicho, że tylko ona mogła go usłyszeć. – Udawaj, że mnie nie znasz. Inaczej doprowadzę twoją matkę do łez.

– Mnie także bardzo miło jest pana poznać – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili głośno Hermiona, wpatrując się wojowniczo w mężczyznę.

– Pewnie skręca cię, że nie jesteś na jej miejscu...? Trudno było nie wychwycić tych spojrzeń pod koniec szóstego roku...

Odwrócił się od niej i wrócił na fotel, jednak po chwili stwierdził, że powinien już iść. Jean zaprosiła go na następny dzień na kolację do domu, na co Severus chętnie się zgodził.

– I co o nim myślisz? Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam, wiesz, jak się wydzieram po winie... – rzekła pani Granger, sprzątając lampki ze stołu.

– Nic się nie stało. A jeśli chodzi o niego... – odparła Hermiona, czerwona na twarzy, próbując opanować wściekły ton i drżenie głosu – wydaje się w porządku. Ale czy nie działasz trochę za szybko...? Już jutro kolejne spotkanie?

– Wiem, wymsknęło mi się trochę z tą kolacją... – odparła Jean. – Ale on jest tak czarujący, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Lecę się kąpać i spać, dobranoc, kochanie.

– Dobranoc... – odparła Hermiona, chociaż wiedziała, że dla niej bynajmniej nie będzie to dobra noc.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona skończyła właśnie odpisywać na listy Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny. Odkąd jej tata nie żył, nie jeździła już na część wakacji do Nory, gdyż chciała poświęcić cały swój wolny czas mamie. Nie napisała przyjaciołom o tym, że Snape spotyka się z jej matką. Nie była w stanie przyznać się do tego, że akurat on przychodził dziś na kolację do jej domu. To dla niej – przyjaciółki Harry'ego, Gryfonki, uczennicy Hogwartu, było co najmniej poniżające. W dodatku niemniej poniżający był tekst, który Snape rzucił do niej poprzedniego dnia, a mianowicie, że z pewnością chciałaby być na miejscu swej matki. Wciąż, wspominając te słowa, trzęsła się ze złości, a gdy przypominała sobie dalszą część tego, co powiedział – czerwieniła się. Chodziło o te spojrzenia, które rzekomo rzucała mu pod koniec szóstego roku, czyli przed tymi wakacjami.

Otworzyła szafę i ze złością zaczęła zastanawiać się, w co ubrać się na tę cholerną kolację. Wciąż po głowie chodziło jej pytanie – dlaczego Snape umawia się z jej matką, skoro na pewno nie zamierza jej pokochać? Gdyby faktycznie chciał utworzyć z nią normalny związek – _ale, na Merlina, dlaczego akurat z matką Hermiony Granger?!_ – to nie okłamywałby jej już na samym początku i powiedziałby, że po pierwsze jest czarodziejem, a po drugie – i najważniejsze – nauczycielem jej córki! W co on pogrywał? W coś na pewno. To wszystko nie mogło być bezinteresowne, nie mogło być kwestią przypadku. Snape miał w tym wszystkim jakiś cel. Ale jaki?

Wyciągnęła z szafy krótką, czerwoną sukienkę w kwiaty z krótkimi, bufiastymi rękawami i dosyć pokaźnym dekoltem. Przyglądając się sukience i zastanawiając się, czy założenie jej na spotkanie z Severusem Snape'em to na pewno dobry pomysł, pomyślała, że może tym jego celem była ona sama, Hermiona. Ale czy w takim razie, o ile to była prawda, musiał być na tyle bezwzględny, nieczuły i bezczelny, że próbował dotrzeć do swej uczennicy kosztem uczuć jej matki? _Prawdę mówiąc_, pomyślała ze zgrozą Hermiona,_ takie coś bardzo pasowało do Snape'a. _Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl, że mogłaby pogrywać w tę nieczystą grę na jego własne życzenie. Kusić go, a nigdy do siebie nie dopuścić. Sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście pożądał jej. Przekonać się, czego właściwie szukał w tym domu. Zakładając czerwoną sukienkę i wiążąc włosy w wysokiego kucyka postawiła sobie za cel, że dowie się, czego Snape naprawdę chce i że pożałuje, iż postanowił naruszyć spokój jej i jej matki.

– Siadaj do stołu, kochana, Severus pewnie lada chwila się zjawi – powiedziała do niej Jean, gdy zeszła na dół. – Och, nie widziałam cię w tej sukience od lat!

– Na szczęście wciąż na mnie pasuje – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Co tak pachnie? Zapiekanka serowa z kurczakiem?

– Bingo!

Hermiona zasiadła przy stole. Jej miejsce znajdowało się naprzeciw Jean, a Severus miał siedzieć między nimi, przy końcu stołu. Zajęła się przeglądaniem magazynu, który leżał na stole. Minęło parę minut, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Hermiona powolnie odłożyła magazyn, oparła podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i obserwowała, jak jej matka z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pędzi w stronę drzwi. Spuściła wzrok, myśląc o tym, jak ten człowiek perfidnie oszukiwał jej matkę. Ale właściwie... wczoraj ona sama dała się wciągnąć w tę grę, a więc i ona oszukiwała... Sama nie wiedziała, czy robiła to wyłącznie dla dobra swej matki, czy może także z powodu fascynacji tymi czarnymi oczyma, które właśnie teraz się w nią wpatrywały.

– Dobry wieczór, Hermiono – rzekł Snape, który miał na sobie czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie. – Jean, przyniosłem wino.

– Wspaniale! Hermiono przynieś lampki do wina z szafki z salonu, jeśli możesz, ja muszę czuwać nad tą zapiekanką, bo lada chwila trzeba będzie ją wyciągnąć z piekarnika... – gdy Hermiona wstała, Jean rzekła: – A właściwie niech Severus idzie z tobą, pokażesz mu, gdzie dokładnie stoją, będzie już wiedział na następny raz. Chyba, że pamiętasz skąd je wyciągałam wczoraj, gdy przyszedłeś? – Jean uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Niestety nie zwróciłem na to uwagi wczoraj – odparł Severus i poszedł za Hermioną do salonu.

Nim dziewczyna zdążyła podejść do odpowiedniej szafki, Severus wyprzedził ją i sam do niej podszedł, dokładnie wiedząc, w którym miejscu znajdowały się lampki.

– A więc jednak zwrócił pan wczoraj uwagę – rzekła Hermiona ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Ja na wszystko zawsze zwracam uwagę – odrzekł cicho, biorąc do rąk trzy lampki. – Nawet zdążyłem już zauważyć, że pod swoją niebrzydką sukienką masz różowy stanik. Ciekawe, czy uda mi się poznać kolor dolnej części bielizny. Chyba będę musiał upuścić nóż podczas kolacji. Specjalnie dla mnie się tak dziś ubrałaś?

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, ruszył do kuchni, a ona – próbując zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, chociaż szok, zdenerwowanie i niedowierzanie buzowały w niej – za nim.

– Siadajcie, już wam nakładam. – Jean, zakładając rękawice kuchenne, otworzyła piekarnik.

– Ja tutaj, pomiędzy wami? – zapytał Severus, zajmując miejsce na końcu stołu.

– Tak, może być? Mój mąż zawsze siedział na tym miejscu, jakoś inaczej nigdy nie zasiadaliśmy do jedzenia, zwykle w takim właśnie układzie. Nie chciałam kombinować i tego zmieniać... – wyjaśniła Jean ze smutnym uśmiechem, nakładając na puste talerze zapiekankę.

Hermiona drgnęła. Czy jej matka mówiła właśnie bez żadnych emocjonalnych barier o swym zmarłym mężu? Przecież Severusa ledwo znała, a ten temat był dla niej na tyle drażliwy, że ledwo poruszała go z własną siostrą...! Hermiona przymknęła na chwilę oczy. A więc jej matka po prostu przepadła za człowiekiem, który oszukiwał ją i tak naprawdę – prawdopodobnie – po prostu zamierzał dobrać się do jej córki.

– Oczywiście – odparł Severus. – Dobrze, że sobie radzisz.

Jean uśmiechnęła się do niego i zajęła w końcu swoje miejsce. Wzięli się za jedzenie, a Severus zaczął wychwalać umiejętności kulinarne panny Granger. Hermiona ledwo mogła tego wszystkiego słuchać. Znała Snape'a i słyszała sztuczność, z jaką mówił niemal każde słowo skierowane do Jean.

– Więc czego się tam uczysz, w tej twojej szkole z internatem? – zapytał nagle Snape Hermionę. – Twoja matka wspominała, że dosyć dziwnych rzeczy. Zaintrygowało mnie to, opowiesz?

Jean uśmiechnęła się lekko i spuściła wzrok na swój talerz, a Hermiona popatrzyła na Snape'a z wręcz nadludzkim spokojem.

– Oczywiście – odparła z przesłodzonym uśmiechem. – Szkoła ta skupia się przede wszystkim na naukach humanistycznych i biologicznych. Mnóstwo czasu poświęca na rozwijanie umiejętności pięknego pisania i składnego mówienia u uczniów. Rozwijane są przede wszystkim praktyczne umiejętności, więc także gotujemy tam, opiekujemy się roślinami. Atmosfera jest bardzo w porządku. Co prawda jest jeden nauczyciel, którego uczniowie szczerze nienawidzą i ja też go nie lubię, bo jest wrednym i zakłamanym dupkiem, ale da się przeżyć.

– Hermiono, nie mów w taki sposób o nikim... – Jean spojrzała na nią, przekręcając głowę w bok.

– Och, mamo, gdybyś go naprawdę poznała, to byś się ze mną zgodziła – Hermiona wywróciła oczami, uśmiechając się.

– Zabawne – powiedział Severus, biorąc łyk wina i patrząc to na Jean, to na Hermionę. – Ja za to mam w szkole, w której nauczam, pewną uczennicę, której raczej nikt nie lubi, bo jest zarozumiała i, jak mniemam, zakompleksiona. Często wlepia we mnie rozmarzone spojrzenie i zastanawiam się wtedy, czy powinienem ją za to w jakiś sposób ukarać, w końcu to wielce nieetyczne, a także źle wpływa na jej edukację, gdyż nie skupia się na tym, co chcę jako nauczyciel przekazać, ale tak sobie myślę, że nie powinienem wymierzać jej za to kary... Może jestem jedyną rozrywką i nadzieją w jej nudnym i smutnym życiu? Nie chciałbym złamać naiwnego, młodego serca.

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, ściskając nóż i widelec w swych dłoniach tak mocno, że aż zbledły jej palce.

– Mimo wszystko lepiej uważaj, Severusie – powiedziała Jean. – Zakochane nastolatki są w stanie posunąć się do dziwnych rzeczy, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Niestety to prawda – odparł Snape z westchnięciem.

Przez resztę kolacji, na szczęście, w większości to Jean opowiadała o różnych rzeczach. Hermiona z napięciem oczekiwała chwili, kiedy Severus zrzuci specjalnie coś ze stołu, by następnie się po to schylić. Jednak nie zrobił tego i Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej z tego powodu zdenerwowana, że postawił ją w takie napięcie i bezczelnie się nią bawił słownie, czy... rozczarowana.

– Może oprowadzisz mnie po waszym domu, Jean? Nie wiem, czy przystoi o to prosić – rzekł Severus, gdy wstali po kolacji od stołu – ale jak dotąd poznałem kuchnię oraz salon i muszę przyznać, że naprawdę podobają mi się te wnętrza.

– Oczywiście, Severusie, że cię oprowadzę – odparła kobieta z uśmiechem i ruszyła w stronę korytarza, a Snape, nie zerkając nawet w stronę Hermiony, za nią.

Pokręciła głową, próbując zapomnieć o obecności tego mężczyzny w jej domu i wyszła do ogrodu. Zaczynała czuć się moralnie bardzo źle, ponieważ myślała o nim w sposób nie do końca odpowiedni. Był przecież jej nauczycielem, a te teksty, które rzucał w jej stronę, może były tak naprawdę jedynie złośliwościami, które ona odbierała w zły sposób? Może rzeczywiście Snape zakochał się w jej matce, a ona – wyobrażając sobie, że tak naprawdę polował na nią – chciała to zepsuć? Może nie mówił jej prawdy o byciu czarodziejem i nauczycielem jej córki, bo nie chciał, aby go sobie odpuściła?

Gdy wróciła do środka, Severusa już nie było. Jean sprzątała po kolacji. Hermiona chciała jej pomóc, ale kobieta stwierdziła, że da sobie radę i że niewiele jej już zostało, więc poszła na górę. Wzięła długą kąpiel, po czym udała się do swojego pokoju. Położyła się na łóżku. Obok poduszek leżało kilka pluszaków, których wciąż nie miała serca wyrzucić ani schować. Włączyła cicho utwór jednego ze swoich ulubionych mugolskich wykonawców i wpatrzyła się w sufit.

Dzisiaj spała w dresowych, różowych spodniach do kolan i białej koszulce na ramiączkach. Poza Hogwartem, gdy nie musiała być najmądrzejsza i najdojrzalsza, lubiła otaczać się słodkimi rzeczami i ubierać się niczym mała dziewczynka, którą czasami w duchu była.

Już prawie zasnęła. Oczy miała zamknięte, oddech równy, głęboki. Nagle szeroko rozwarła powieki, bo wyczuła, że ktoś nad nią stoi.

Krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła Snape'a.

– Dobrze, że wyciszyłem ten pokój. Nie budź matki, pewnie już śpi – rzekł chłodno i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju.

Usiadła natychmiast i spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Co pan tu robi?! Zaczynam się obawiać pańskich zachowań...! Jak się pan tu dostał?!

– Przez teleportację. Po to dziś chciałem, aby twoja matka mnie oprowadziła. Aby się deportować, musiałem dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się twój pokój i jak wygląda. Sama więc wskazała mi drogę do ciebie – uśmiechnął się jadowicie, zatrzymując się przed jej łóżkiem i patrząc z góry najpierw na nią, a potem na jej pluszaki. – Ciekawe...

– Dlaczego się pan na mnie tak uwziął?! O co panu chodzi?! To nienormalne. Jest pan moim nauczycielem, a zakrada się do mnie w nocy, rzuca teksty o mojej bieliźnie... Co powinnam o tym wszystkim myśleć?!

Snape patrzył na nią, niemalże nie mrugając. Intensywność jego spojrzenia doprowadziła ją niemal do łez. Nie miała pojęcia, w co grał.

– Twoje pożądliwe spojrzenia w roku szkolnym zmotywowały mnie do tego, by zakłócić wasze wakacje. Sama ściągnęłaś mnie sobie na głowę.

– Wcale nie rzucałam panu pożądliwych spojrzeń! – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Ja... po prostu... Musiało się panu wydawać! Zresztą... – zaczęła się jąkać – nawet jeśli... To niech pan nie wciąga w to wszystko mojej matki! Ona naprawdę się w panu zakochała, a pan... no, powiedzmy to głośno, zjawił się po to, aby dorwać się do mnie i mojego ciała! Czyż nie?

Severus uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

– Niezwykle odważne stwierdzenia – rzekł chłodno. – Nie zamierzam na nie odpowiadać. A jeśli chodzi o twoją matkę, to uważam, że jest naprawdę dobrą i czułą osobą. Takiej właśnie mi brakuje w życiu. Dawno nikt nie gotował specjalnie dla mnie.

– Niech się pan nie przyzwyczaja – wycedziła Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Jeszcze będziesz błagała, abym cię w nocy odwiedzał, a co dopiero został w waszym życiu.

– Słucham?

Hermiona kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Snape podszedł do niej i pochylił się nad nią. Wyczuła jego perfumy i poczuła muskające ją w policzek końcówki czarnych włosów.

– Wyobrażaj sobie, że zamiast tych pluszaków, to ja leżę obok ciebie nocami i wpatruję się bezwstydnie w twoje piękne kształty, dokładnie takie, jakie lubię. Dobrej nocy, panno Granger.

Odsunął się od niej, ale nie spuścił z niej wzroku. Przygryzł delikatnie swoją dolną wargę, a następnie deportował się.


	3. Chapter 3

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których Severus ani razu nie pojawił się w domu Hermiony i jej mamy. Dziewczyna zaczynała mieć nadzieje, że może odpuścił. W końcu z jego powodu nie mogła spojrzeć własnej matce w oczy... Okłamywała ją. Powinna była przecież powiedzieć jej na samym początku, kim Snape w rzeczywistości był. A był jej nauczycielem, którego znała od kilku dobrych lat oraz człowiekiem – bądź co bądź – w miarę niebezpiecznym, ponieważ w przeszłości – co wiedziała od Harry'ego – należał prawdziwie do śmierciożerców. Zawsze gdy Harry podważał przy niej dobre intencje Snape'a i zastanawiał się, czy on naprawdę przeszedł na stronę Dumbledore'a, Hermiona broniła go, ponieważ była pewna, że Dumbledore nie dałby się oszukać. Teraz jednak, kiedy ten człowiek był tak blisko jej rodziny, zaczynała się wahać i mieć różne myśli...

– I jak z tym... Severusem? – zapytała Hermiona Jean, gdy wieszały pranie na sznurkach za domem. – Masz z nim jakiś kontakt?

– Niestety ciężko z nim o kontakt – uśmiechnęła się Jean, mrużąc oczy przez pełne słońce i usiłując spojrzeć na córkę. – Severus nie lubi nowoczesnych urządzeń, więc nie używa telefonu... Mówił, że spróbuje się za jakiś czas przełamać, ale nie wiem, czy mu wyjdzie. W każdym razie czekam, aż się po prostu pojawi przed domem pewnego dnia i tyle.

– To trochę niepoważne ze strony mężczyzny, aby kazał na siebie tak czekać...

– Może i niepoważne, ale ekscytujące! – Jean zaśmiała się, a Hermiona z przerażeniem obserwowała jej reakcje podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy na temat tego człowieka.

Nagle usłyszały trąbienie samochodu. Szybkim tempem dotarły na przód podwórka i zobaczyły, że pod ich domem stał czarny Ford z, mniej więcej, lat sześćdziesiątych, a z niego wysiadał właśnie Snape. Miał na sobie – mimo tego, że było z dwadzieścia osiem stopni – czarną koszulę, której około cztery górne guziki były rozpięte. W dłoni trzymał bukiet róż.

– O Boże – szepnęła Jean, wygładzając bluzkę. – Czyż nie mówiłam, że to ekscytujące?

Przeszła przez furtkę, by powitać Severusa i zaprosić go do środka. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i zsunęła z głowy na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne z żółtymi oprawkami, które idealnie dziś pasowały do jej żółtego topu na cienkich ramiączkach. Gdy Jean i Severus szli schodkami ku drzwiom wejściowym, on rzucił Hermionie krótkie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna, nie do końca się kontrolując, pokazała mu język, jednak chyba nie zdążył tego dostrzec. Westchnęła i wróciła na tył podwórka, by kontynuować wieszanie prania. Kilka razy patrzyła w stronę okien i widziała, że siedzieli przy stole w kuchni i pili prawdopodobnie lemoniadę.

– Hermiono, pozwolisz?! – zawołała do niej mama, wychylając się przez okno.

Młoda Granger prychnęła pod nosem i, zawieszając ostatnią parę swoich majtek, spojrzała na Jean i wymusiła uśmiech, kiwając głową. Chwilę później wchodziła już do kuchni, nie patrząc na siedzącego na krześle Severusa, jednak czuła gdzieś w głębi siebie, że zaraz usłyszy coś, co sprawi, że będzie musiała na niego spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem. I tak właśnie się stało.

– Kochana, Severus ostatnio nas nie odwiedzał, bo ma remonty u siebie w domu i musi nad wszystkim czuwać. Jednak przez ciągły hałas, jaki tam ma z tego właśnie powodu, dopóki fachowcy nie skończą swojej pracy, będzie spędzał dni u nas. Oczywiście na noc zamierza wracać do siebie, ponieważ wtedy tylko ma tam ciszę...

– Po prostu chodzi o to – wtrącił się Snape z niezwykle poważną, nie zdradzającą żadnych niecnych zamiarów, miną – że te hałasy zaczęły wywoływać u mnie tak olbrzymie bóle głowy, że nie jestem już w stanie tam przebywać, a te remonty są ważne, nie przerwę ich. Byłbym zaszczycony więc stać się gościem u was. Siedzenie cały dzień w jakimś lokalu albo na ławce w parku nie jest zbyt przyjemną wizją... Tym bardziej, że spędzenie więcej czasu z tobą, Jean, będzie dla mnie tylko przyjemnością... Pytanie tylko, właśnie, czy ty, Hermiono, nie masz nic przeciwko...? To kwestia tylko kilku dni.

Hermiona patrzała długo na Snape'a, a później przeniosła wzrok na matkę, która uśmiechała się pod nosem. No cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, jak dobrym aktorem był Snape, nie można było winić jej matki, że nie dostrzega, iż to wszystko kłamstwa.

– Oczywiście – odparła w końcu z wymuszonym, przesłodzonym uśmiechem. – Niech się pan czuje, jak u siebie!

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła do siebie do pokoju. Gdy była na schodach, Jean zawołała:

– Urlop mam co prawda jeszcze dwa dni, kochanie, ale... Poczekaj! – Jean stanęła na dole schodów i spojrzała na nią. – Posłuchaj, do pracy wracam za dwa dni, ale muszę za kilka godzin skoczyć na chwilę do gabinetu, bo mam tam dziś spotkanie z pewną dziewczyną, która ma mi pomagać przy pracy. Uczy się i muszę jej dziś wszystko wytłumaczyć, abyśmy za te dwa dni mogły już zaczynać, bo zapisów jest jak zwykle mnóstwo... A wiesz, nie ma taty, który przejmie połowę obowiązków...

Hermiona złagodniała. Zeszła ze schodów i przytuliła mamę.

– Oczywiście.

Gdy znalazła się już w swoim pokoju, znów poczuła wiele negatywnych emocji, ponieważ wiedziała, że gdy jej mama pojedzie do swojego gabinetu stomatologicznego, a Snape nadal tu będzie, to znów może zacząć ją prowokować, a ona później po raz kolejny nie będzie umiała spojrzeć mamie w oczy.

Za oknem niebo robiło się już pomarańczowe, dochodziła osiemnasta. Hermiona usłyszała, jak Jean żegna się z Severusem, a ten obiecuje jej, że poczeka do jej powrotu i odgrzeje jej kolację, gdy tylko da mu znać – czyli zadzwoni ze swojej komórki na telefon domowy i powie, że już wraca. Dziewczyna, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za matką, okryła się kocem i upewniła się, że jej różdżka leży tuż obok, na szafce nocnej.

Minęła jednak godzina, a Severus nie przyszedł. Hermiona z napięciem wpatrywała się cały czas w drzwi i nasłuchiwała, ale widocznie Snape wcale nie miał w planach do niej zaglądać. Niemal fuknęła z irytacją, gdy usłyszała, że spuszcza wodę w toalecie, która znajdowała się niedaleko jej pokoju. Minęło pół godziny i nadal się nie zjawił.

Cicho wytknęła głowę na korytarz i rozejrzała się. Nie było go nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, ani też nie słyszała żadnych kroków, kartkowania książek, dźwięków z telewizora. Cichutko, niemal na palcach, zeszła po schodach na dół. Weszła do salonu. Nie siedział w żadnym z foteli ani na sofie.

– Mnie szukasz?

Krzyknęła i obróciła się gwałtownie w tył. Stał tuż za nią i patrzył na nią z drwiącym uśmiechem i uniesioną brwią.

– Co się pan tak czai, zachowuje jak jakiś duch?! – zawołała i położyła dłoń na swoim szybko bijącym sercu. – Prawie padłam na zawał...

– Po prostu nie chcę ci przeszkadzać – odparł beztrosko i wyminął ją, po czym usiadł w fotelu. – Gdyby nie te remonty, nie musiałbym tu przebywać.

– Jasne, bo uwierzę – powiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i siadając na podłokietniku fotela, który znajdował się naprzeciwko niego. – Niech pan przestanie kłamać. Przecież to oczywiste, że robi pan to wszystko ze względu na mnie. Kłamie mojej matce, wymyśla, że ma remonty, by móc tu częściej przebywać... Kiedy zamierza pan ujawnić mojej mamie, że jest pan moim nauczycielem, hmm?

– Ależ, panno Granger... – spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – Niech pani nie wyobraża sobie za wiele. Nie robię niczego w intencji takiej, jaką sobie pani wmawia, a więc, że aby spędzić z panią czas... To brednie.

– Panu się te zabawy podobają, tak? – zerwała się na równe nogi. – Jakoś ostatnio przyszedł pan do mojego pokoju i mówił, że będę błagać, aby mnie pan odwiedzał nocami. Ciekawe, doprawdy!

Snape spuścił wzrok na jej stopy i uśmiechnął się.

– A więc rozpamiętujesz te słowa... Tak myślałem, że tak będzie...

– Pan ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Taka prawda!

Severus podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do niej. Spojrzał na nią z góry.

– A może po prostu się tak denerwujesz, bo liczyłaś na to, że spełnię tamte słowa?

– Nie wiem w co pan gra – odparła Hermiona, wyciągając przed siebie rozłożone dłonie, kładąc je na jego torsie i odpychając go do tyłu – ale ta gra wydaje mi się bardzo niebezpieczna, więc podziękuję.

– Nie, to ja podziękuję, kiedy mi się spodoba.

Hermiona dosyć mocno się przeraziła, dlatego odsunęła się na niego na parę kroków, a potem zaczęła iść w stronę schodów. Odważyła się jednak, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, na powiedzenie:

– A poza tym, skoro jest pan taki prawdomówny, to niby co pan remontuje, do cholery? Hogwart?! – zakpiła. – Mam nadzieję, że profesor Dumbledore dał panu pozwolenie. Och, i fachowców wynajął. No tak, w końcu od czego czarodziej ma różdżkę...

– Po pierwsze chyba nie sądzisz, że Hogwart jest moim rzeczywistym domem i że mieszkam w nim podczas wakacji? Po drugie... tak bardzo pragnę spędzać czas z twoją matką, że chętnie zniżyłem się do waszego poziomu i zdecydowałem się na remont po mugolsku. Ach, szkoda, że Jean nie jest czarownicą. Byłoby mi łatwiej, nie musiałbym udawać, że szanuję wszystkich mugoli i że są tak samo inteligentni, jak czarodzieje.

Granger stanęła w bezruchu i uniosła wysoko brwi.

– Pan się po prostu poniża – powiedziała cicho po chwili.

– Raczej nie. Przynajmniej jeszcze... raczej nie – odparł.

Zaczął wolno iść w jej stronę. Stała tuż przy drewnianej balustradzie schodowej, o którą oparła się plecami, gdy zbliżył się na tyle, że nie miała już swobodnej przestrzeni. Gdy znalazł się tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe stykały się, odważyła się odchylić głowę do tyłu i spojrzeć w górę, w jego oczy. Po paru chwilach ciszy i bezruchu, Snape złapał ją za udo i uniósł jej nogę do góry, oplatając wokół swojego pasa. Zaczął sunąć dłonią w stronę jej pośladka, a ona – z różnymi emocjami jednocześnie malującymi się na twarzy – próbowała się wyrwać. Zsunęła swoją nogę z powrotem na dół, na co on warknął z irytacją i odciągnął ją od balustrady, o którą się cały czas opierała. Jedną ręką przycisnął ją do siebie, a następnie zacisnął mocno dłoń na jej pośladku. Jęknęła z bólu, co tylko bardziej go podnieciło i już pochylał swoją twarz ku niej, by namiętnie wpić się w jej usta, gdy rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu.

Przez parę sekund nic się nie działo. Wpatrywali się w siebie z nieodgadnionymi iskierkami w oczach. W końcu Snape puścił ją i poszedł odebrać telefon.

– Tak? Witaj, Jean. Dobrze, w takim razie włożę kolację do piekarnika. Tak, tak... Wracaj bezpiecznie. Do zobaczenia.

Zniknął w kuchni, nawet nie rzucając Hermionie jednego, krótkiego spojrzenia. Z mocno bijącym sercem wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał. Nie wiedziała, co robić – uciekać czy czekać na niego. W każdym razie pierwsza opcja nie była łatwa do zrealizowania, ponieważ z szoku nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Usłyszała, że włożył już kolację do piekarnika. Jednak nie wracał do niej. Został w kuchni. Wtedy wróciła jej całkowita trzeźwość myślenia oraz kontrola nad swym ciałem. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, a następnie pobiegła na górę i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Otworzyła oczy, wyrywając się ze snu, w którym główną rolę grał przeklęty Snape, gdy ktoś zaczął delikatnie potrząsać nią za ramiona. Zobaczyła nad sobą swoją matkę.

– Wstawaj, kochanie! – zawołała, a Hermiona zobaczyła, że kobieta jest wyraźnie podekscytowana. – Severus właśnie zrobił nam niezłą niespodziankę... Podjechał pod dom samochodem i zaproponował, że zabierze nas nad jakieś cudowne jezioro, dwie godziny drogi stąd. Ja jutro wracam do pracy, więc wizja ostatniego dnia wolnego na plaży naprawdę mi się podoba... Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, by z nami pojechać? Severus wziął ze sobą jakiegoś chłopaka w twoim wieku... Mówi, że to jego siostrzeniec i koniecznie chce cię poznać. Wstawaj, pakuj strój kąpielowy i schodź na dół! Ja muszę znaleźć krem do opalania, dam sobie odciąć głowę, że widziałam go gdzieś w łazience, a nigdzie go tam nie ma... Idę szukać dalej.

I zostawiła zdezorientowaną Hermionę samą. _Siostrzeniec?_ – pomyślała od razu, wstając z łóżka i wyglądając przez okno. Przy płocie rzeczywiście stał samochód, jednak nie mogła stąd zobaczyć, kto znajdował się w środku. _Jaki siostrzeniec, do cholery? Przecież, jeśli Snape ma jakiegokolwiek siostrzeńca, to on musi wiedzieć, że jego wuj jest czarodziejem! I co, kazał temu chłopakowi kłamać, że o niczym nie wie, by jej matka nie dowiedziała się prawdy?! _Hermiona była niezmiernie ciekawa, co tym razem ten przeklęty człowiek wymyślił. _Przeklęty człowiek, który wczoraj, gdyby nie nagłe rozdzwonienie się telefonu, wpiłby się w jej usta... Przeklęty człowiek, który – cholera – był jej nauczycielem i za ponad miesiąc miała z powrotem chodzić na jego lekcje! Jak on sobie to wyobrażał?! _

Wzięła szybki prysznic, umyła zęby i zaplotła włosy w warkocza. Założyła na siebie czerwony strój kąpielowy w białe grochy, a na niego białą, zwiewną sukienkę. W dłonie chwyciła jasny kapelusz, a na nos wsunęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Do torby spakowała książkę, po czym wyszła z domu, kierując się w stronę samochodu z mocno bijącym sercem. Gdy przechodziła przez furtkę spostrzegła, że Snape siedział za kierownicą, Jean obok niego, a na tylnych siedzeniach rzeczywiście znajdował się jakiś chłopak. Hermiona poczuła coś dziwnego w sercu. Skoro Snape próbował ją uwieść, to czy nie czuł zazdrości i niepokoju, podsuwając Hermionie pod nos chłopaka w jej wieku?

– Dzień dobry – rzuciła chłodno, wsiadając na tylne siedzenie.

Gdy Snape odpalił silnik – swoją drogą ciekawe, że jako czarodziej umiał jeździć samochodem i musiał mieć prawo jazdy – spojrzała na młodzieńca siedzącego obok niej.

Miał jasnobrązowe włosy, piwne oczy i sympatyczne rysy twarzy. W niczym nie był podobny do Snape'a, co w Hermionie już wzbudziło lekkie podejrzenia.

– Jestem Cole – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej i wyciągając dłoń.

– Hermiona. Miło mi.

Przez pierwszą godzinę zbywała Cole'a, który wielokrotnie próbował rozpocząć z nią rozmowę. Dziewczyna była pewna, że – tak jak Snape – jest zwykłym kłamcą. W końcu to niemożliwe, aby taki miły, dobroduszny i przystojny chłopak był rodziną z tym strasznym gburem, który – swoją drogą – cały czas rozmawiał z Jean, a na nią nawet nie spojrzał. Jednak przez drugą połowę czasu, który spędzili na podróży, Hermiona w końcu zaczęła z nim rozmawiać i okazało się, że mają wiele wspólnych tematów.

W końcu dotarli nad jezioro. Trzeba było przyznać Snape'owi, że faktycznie niezwykłe wydawało się owe miejsce, przede wszystkim jednak dlatego, że mimo pięknych krajobrazów i dosyć łatwego dojazdu, nikogo poza nimi tu nie było. Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie miała w tym swego udziału magia, oczywiście z Severusem na czele, więc spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie, gdy wraz z Jean rozkładał swoje koce parę metrów od niej i Cole'a.

– Blisko jesteście z wujkiem na co dzień? – zapytała Hermiona, siląc się na zwyczajny i beztroski ton, gdy usiedli obok siebie z Cole'em na piasku. Wsunęła na głowę kapelusz i spojrzała przez swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne na matkę, która poszła zamoczyć nogi w jeziorze i śmiała się z czegoś do Severusa, który stał obok niej.

– Raczej nie, rzadko się widujemy. Ale stwierdził, że chce to naprawić i ostatnio kilka razy się ze mną spotkał. No i wziął mnie dzisiaj z wami tutaj, więc super. Jest jedynym rodzeństwem mojej mamy, także miło z jego strony, że w końcu sobie przypomniał o moim istnieniu – zaśmiał się lekko, po czym wyciągnął z plecaka książkę.

– Wow, czytasz? Przepraszam, że to powiem, ale raczej niewielu chłopców w naszym wieku to robi... Jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez dobrej lektury raz na jakiś czas. Hej, mój wuj i twoja mama całkiem do siebie pasują, nie uważasz? – uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nich.

– Jasne... Wybacz, że zadam takie głupie pytanie, ale... Masz jakieś ciekawe wspomnienia ze swoim wujkiem? Wiesz... ja nie mam żadnych wujków ani ciotek, moja mama jest jedynaczką i bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, że mam taką małą rodzinę...

Hermiona nie chciała dać za wygraną. Była pewna, że ten chłopak został po prostu wykorzystany przez Severusa. Prawdopodobnie ten zmodyfikował mu pamięć i Cole był przekonany, że jest z nim rodziną.

– Żadne konkretne właściwie mi nie przychodzą do głowy, ale... – Cole podrapał się po głowie, jakby i jemu samemu wydało się to dziwne – ale... wiem, że te wspomnienia raczej są pozytywne.

– Jasne... – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, będąc już pewną swego.

Patrzyła ze zmrużonymi oczami na Snape'a i nie mogła zrozumieć, co stało za jego poczynaniami. _Dlaczego po prostu nie poczekał do jutra, aż jej matka pójdzie do pracy, nie przyszedł do niej i nie zaczął ją swoimi sposobami uwodzić, wiedząc, że nie ma ku temu żadnych innych przeszkód, poza jej – prawdopodobnym – oporem? Po co robił coś takiego, że zabierał ją i jej matkę nad wodę, a z nimi jakiegoś chłopaka, którego zaczarował w taki sposób, że ten był pewny, iż jest jego siostrzeńcem?_ Hermiona nie mogła tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. _Może po prostu chciał zbudować przed Jean obraz siebie jako kogoś, kto nigdy w życiu by nie tknął jej córki, gdyby kiedyś ich przyłapała w jakiejś niezręcznej sytuacji? _Nie miała pojęcia.

Miał na sobie czarną, zwiewną koszulę z krótkim rękawem, spodnie do kolan i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Trzymał właśnie Jean za dłoń, gdy schylała się ku wodzie, by nabrać drugą dłonią trochę wody i oblać się nią na ramionach i dekolcie.

Stwierdziła, że skoro sam podsunął jej pod nos sposób, by zrobić sobie na złość, warto to wykorzystać. Podniosła się więc – będąc jedynie w stroju kąpielowym – i zaczęła iść ku Jean i Severusowi.

– Mamo, znalazłaś w końcu ten krem do opalania? Przydałby mi się.

– Tak, skarbie, leży gdzieś tam pod naszymi rzeczami...

– Chodź, znajdę ci – rzekł Snape, uśmiechając się do Jean i, nie czekając na Hermionę, poszedł w stronę koców.

Granger ruszyła za nim, uśmiechając się z drwiną.

– Nie wytrzymałby pan, gdyby nie pobył ze mną sam na sam choć pół minutki? – zapytała, gdy podawał jej krem do opalania.

– Słucham? Właśnie po to zabrałem ze sobą Cole'a, abyś w końcu zajęła się kimś innym i dała mi spokój, małolatko.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, nie dowierzając.

– Mam nadzieję, że moje słowa nie będą miały wpływu na nasze relacje, gdy już wrócimy do szkoły, ale... jest pan naprawdę żałosny. Może i mieć pan na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, ale doskonale wiem, że tylko się pan gapi na mój tyłek. Nie mylę się?

I odwróciła się, odchodząc szybko, ale powabnie, w stronę Cole'a i zamierzając realizować złośliwości specjalnie dla Snape'a dalej.

– Cole, mógłbyś posmarować mi kremem plecy?

– Och, jasne.

Położyła się na brzuchu i obróciła głowę tak, aby mieć widok na Snape'a i Jean. Severus początkowo w ogóle nie patrzył w ich stronę, jednak – gdy Cole wmasowywał krem w dolne partie jej pleców – zerkał co jakiś czas.

To było doprawdy zadziwiające, jak Snape potrafił grać. Po pierwsze – udawał przed Jean kogoś, kim zupełnie nie był. Po drugie – udawał przed Hermioną, że nie jest nią zainteresowany, a następnie próbował ją zaciągnąć do łóżka, bo, owszem, Hermiona była pewna, że o to mu właśnie chodziło i że wkrótce znów podejmie tę próbę, mimo że teraz udawał, iż go nie obchodzi.

Minęło parę godzin. Cole zasnął na kocu, a Jean i Severus poszli się przejść. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i spróbowała odczarować Cole'a i cofnąć zaklęcia Snape'a.

– O... cholera... Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytał chłopak, podnosząc się.

– Nad jeziorem – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wytłumaczyła mu dokładną lokalizację. – Nie znamy się, ale stwierdziłam, że cię obudzę, bo chyba już długo śpisz na tym słońcu. Lepiej wracaj do domu i nie pal więcej papierosów od kolegów. Słyszałam, że ostatnio miesza się tytoń z czymś dziwnym... – mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

Cole, bardziej niż zdezorientowany i przestraszony, zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, po czym pobiegł w stronę wyjścia z plaży.

– Och, a gdzie Cole? – zapytała Jean, gdy godzinę później wrócili z Severusem ze spaceru.

– Jego mama do niego zadzwoniła, żeby wrócił taksówką, bo ktoś do nich przyszedł w odwiedziny i chciała, aby znalazł się już w domu. Powiedział, że mam przekazać dla pana pozdrowienia od pańskiej siostry – rzekła z powagą, patrząc na Severusa, a w duchu powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

– Och, jak miło z jej strony – odparł, ściągając okulary przeciwsłoneczne i patrząc dziwnie na Hermionę.

Słońce już zachodziło, więc spakowali rzeczy i ruszyli w stronę samochodu.

– To cudowne, Severusie, że tak dbasz o nas... – powiedziała Jean, opierając na chwilę głowę o jego ramię. – Odkąd mój mąż zginął... nikt nam nie dał odczuć, że jesteśmy ważne i kochane, a dzięki tobie znów czuję, że możemy z Hermionką normalnie i szczęśliwie żyć.

Severus uśmiechnął się i objął ją ramieniem, a Hermiona aż zatrzymała się na chwilę.

– Mamo – zmrużyła brwi, gdy po dłuższej walce ze sobą uznała, że nie da rady tym razem odpuścić. – Trochę za wcześnie na takie słowa... Tata był z nami tyle lat, a... pan Snape jest parę tygodni. Nie stawiaj ich na równi, proszę.

– Hermiono... – Severus spojrzał na nią, a ona miała ochotę strzelić mu w twarz. – Przecież doskonale wiem, że nigdy nie zastąpię ci twojego prawdziwego ojca i twojej mamie także zapewne nie o to chodzi. Ale daj naszej miłości szansę... Jeśli nasz związek wkrótce rozkwitnie, czego obydwoje z Jean chcemy, to postaram się, abyś i ty była zadowolona, że pojawiłem się w waszym życiu. Pana Grangera, jak już mówiłem, nie zastąpię, ale byłoby miło, gdybyś pewnego dnia zobaczyła we mnie... kogoś na kształt swego opiekuna.

Hermiona niemal trzęsła się ze złości, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z perfidności i zakłamania Snape'a, w którego oczach widziała tę ukrytą ironię i drwinę. Nagle aż zachciało jej się płakać, ponieważ dotarło do niej, że jej matka była w coraz poważniejszym związku z mężczyzną, który cały czas ją okłamywał i czyhał na jej córkę, której w rzeczywiści był nauczycielem.

– Nie kupiłam nic na kolację i na jutrzejszy dzień, a tu widzę jakiś sklep... Severusie, wjedziemy tu? Wyskoczę po dosłownie pięć rzeczy i zaraz będę z powrotem – powiedziała Jean, gdy w czasie drogi pojawił się na horyzoncie supermarket.

– Oczywiście.

Zaparkowali na parkingu i Jean wysiadła, by iść zrobić zakupy. Hermiona, która siedziała z tyłu, za miejscem matki, uporczywie wpatrywała się w okno, czując, że jeśli Severus powie choć jedno niewłaściwe słowo, to wybuchnie. On jednak włączył radio, opuścił szybę i wpatrywał się w milczeniu w przechodzących ludzi.

– Może mi pan powiedzieć w końcu, co pan odpieprza, do cholery?! – ryknęła.

Para staruszków, która przechodziła obok auta, zerknęła w ich stronę z niesmakiem. Severus zasunął szybę i przyciszył radio, patrząc w lusterku na Hermionę.

– Tak, panno Granger?

– Jak pan śmie wzbudzać w mojej matce takie nadzieje, kiedy jest pan zwykłym kłamcą?! Jutro napiszę list do Dumbledore'a...! Czas coś z tym w końcu zrobić!

– Doprawdy? Napiszesz list? To ja w takim razie od razu się do niego przeniosę i mu wyjaśnię, że panna Granger pała do mnie jakimś uczuciem i zachowuje się dosyć dziwnie, więc nich się nie przejmuje, jeśli podejmie jakieś pełne desperacji kroki, by wzbudzić moją uwagę...

– Nienawidzę cię! – krzyknęła, a jej oczy zaszły łzami.

Severus wpatrywał się w jej twarz w lusterku przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym spuścił wzrok.

– Dobrze, faktycznie jestem zbyt trudny dla ciebie do zniesienia w tym dniu, ale ci to wynagrodzę, nie płacz.

– Wynagrodzi mi pan to wszystko tylko, jeśli się pan wyniesie z życia mojej matki – wycedziła.

– Daj spokój... Może truskawki, bita śmietana i lody na patyku dziś w nocy będą równie dobrą nagrodą? – Severus spojrzał znacząco w jej oczy w lusterku po czym spostrzegł, że Jean zbliża się już do samochodu, więc dodał szybko: – Wyczekuj mnie w swoim pokoju o północy. Oczywiście liczę, że będziesz już w piżamie... Szybko się uwinęłaś, Jean – uśmiechnął się do kobiety, która właśnie wsiadła.


	5. Chapter 5

Dochodziła północ. Hermiona, która na swoją różową piżamę zarzucony miała biały, puchowy szlafrok, siedziała po turecku na łóżku i wpatrywała się z załzawionymi oczami w ścianę. To, co wydarzyło się tego dnia, przeszło wszelkie granice. Snape rozkochał w sobie Jean na dobre, a także powiedział przy niej do Hermiony, iż ma nadzieję, że ta pewnego dnia zobaczy w nim kogoś na kształt opiekuna. Następnie, gdy Jean była na zakupach, obiecał Hermionie, że odwiedzi ją o północy, by wynagrodzić jej swoje niemiłe zachowanie.

Granger czuła się okropnie. Na myśl o tym, jak bardzo oszukała swoją matkę przez to, że jej nic nie powiedziała o prawdziwej tożsamości Snape'a i jego zamiarach, miała ochotę wymiotować.

Nie pomagał jej fakt, że totalnie znienawidziła Snape'a, ale jednocześnie była nim w pewien sposób zauroczona. W końcu nikt nigdy raczej nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że dla Harry'ego i Rona jest tylko przyjaciółką. A Snape się nią zainteresował w taki sposób, w jaki kobieta może interesować mężczyznę. Jak bardzo niezdrowe to było przez fakt, że był jej nauczycielem, nie potrafiła nie czuć pewnej fascynacji.

Gdy wybiła północ, Snape pojawił się w jej pokoju. W dłoni trzymał jakąś małą paczuszkę. Hermiona rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym spuściła głowę.

– Jak się masz? – zapytał, podchodząc do jej łóżka.

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Spróbuj znaleźć w tym wszystkim jakieś pozytywy – zaczął po chwili, siadając na brzegu jej łóżka. Wyciągnął z paczuszki truskawki, bitą śmietanę i lody. – Twoja mama nareszcie znów może czuć się szczęśliwa.

– Nigdy nie buduje się szczęścia na kłamstwie – wycedziła w odpowiedzi. – Jest pan potworem.

Snape uśmiechnął się z ironią.

– Robiłem gorsze rzeczy, niż udawanie zakochanego, wierz mi.

– Nie wątpię – odparła z odrazą. – Dlatego jestem przerażona, że ktoś taki owinął sobie moją matkę wokół palca i próbuje zrobić to samo ze mną. Jak pan mi spojrzy w oczy, kiedy we wrześniu wrócimy do szkoły?

– Jak? Normalnie. Nie będzie to dla mnie żadne wyzwanie.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, a po chwili zrobiła bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę.

– Naprawdę powodem tego, że wparował pan do naszego życia jest to, że rzucałam panu jakieś spojrzenia pod koniec roku szkolnego?

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Merlinie, dlaczego to robiłam?! – westchnęła, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Nie patrzyła na niego, za to on czujnie ją obserwował. Przez moment na jego twarzy widać było pewien grymas niepewności.

– Robiłaś to, bo cię do mnie ciągnęło. Ciągnie. Pojawiłem się w waszym życiu, by się o tym przekonać. By móc cię poobserwować.

Hermiona podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Miała w oczach łzy.

– By mnie poobserwować?! – krzyknęła, a Snape w tym momencie machnął różdżką, by wyciszyć pokój. – To mógł się pan zaczaić za płotem, w krzakach, nie wiem... podlecieć na miotle pod moje okno... i mnie w taki sposób obserwować! A nie wchodząc w związek z moją matką, której pan nie kocha i nie pokocha! Zresztą... chyba już dość czasu tu pan zabawił. Może niech pan już wraca do siebie, co? Moja matka zapomni, ja też. W Hogwarcie będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało. Pasuje? Przekonał się pan już, że te głupie, cholerne spojrzenia, które panu rzucałam, były niczym. Może pan wracać do siebie – pociągnęła nosem.

– Właśnie... jeszcze się nie przekonałem, czym tak naprawdę były te spojrzenia, więc nie mogę wrócić.

– Niczym! Jasne?! One były niczym! Po prostu, jak przystało na nastoletnią dziewczynę, poczułam swego rodzaju fascynację, myśląc o ironicznym nauczycielu, który zna się na czarnej magii i który do wszystkich podchodzi z chłodem! Wie pan! Grzeczna dziewczynka zafascynowana niegrzecznym, starszym facetem! I tak, to był powód, dla którego parę razy spojrzałam na pana i pomyślałam: „Merlinie, ciekawe jaki on jest w życiu prywatnym...". I tyle. Teraz się już przekonałam, jaki pan jest, więc nie chcę nigdy więcej wchodzić z panem w żadne rozmowy, które nie dotyczą szkoły. Tyle. Ma pan wyjaśnienie moich spojrzeń. Nie wstydzę się tego. Każda dziewczyna w moim wieku ma swoje głupie fantazje. Może jedynie ich żałuje, bo sprowadziłam w życie mojej matki... potwora.

Snape machnął różdżką w kierunku zapakowanych lodów, które leżały między nimi na łóżku, by je ponownie zamrozić, bo zaczęły się roztapiać. Hermiona, z policzkami mokrymi od łez, oparła podbródek na dłoni i obserwowała, jak jej profesor bierze w dłoń jedną z truskawek i zaczyna się jej przyglądać, a następnie ją jeść.

– Weź sobie coś – powiedział, wskazując na lody, truskawki i bitą śmietanę.

Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową, odwracając wzrok.

– Ściągnij ten szlafrok – rzekł.

– Słucham?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Chcę ci pomóc w spełnieniu twoich niedawnych fantazji. Będzie lepiej, jak go ściągniesz.

– Pan naprawdę jest chory – wysyczała, mrużąc oczy.

Snape wzruszył ramionami, po czym wstał i przeniósł się na miejsce obok niej. Następnie opadł na poduszki i, leżąc, wpatrywał się w sufit.

– Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że gdybyś ty też mnie w jakiś sposób nie fascynowała, to bym tego wszystkiego nie robił. Byłbym zupełnie obojętny na te spojrzenia.

Hermiona, która siedziała nieruchomo, zerknęła na niego.

– Jeśli więc nie jestem panu obojętna, to niech pan da spokój mojej matce. Tylko o to proszę.

Obrócił się na bok, w jej stronę.

– Nie jestem na ciebie obojętny, to fakt. Ale też nie jestem bezinteresowny. Co będę miał w zamian?

– Za zostawienie mojej matki w spokoju?

– W rzeczy samej.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

– Mnie.

Snape prychnął.

– Nie bądź taka drastyczna. Nie musisz mi tutaj, zaraz, całej siebie oddawać. Na początek możesz po prostu obiecać, że zapewnisz mi od czasu do czasu swoje towarzystwo. Bym mógł tu czasem przyjść w nocy, posiedzieć, poczytać. Nie będziemy musieli nawet dużo rozmawiać.

– No proszę, czyżby szanowny profesor Snape czuł się tak naprawdę bardzo samotny? – zakpiła.

Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie. W końcu zamknął oczy i leżał tak bez słowa tuż obok niej, a ona, gdy się obudziła kilka godzin później – kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, kiedy udało jej się usnąć – już go nie zastała.


End file.
